1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of turbochargers for use with internal combustion engines. More specifically the invention relates to specific improvements in a lubrication system for a turbocharger as well as the construction of an electrically controlled turbocharger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turbochargers are frequently employed in association with internal combustion engines to improve engine response under varying loads. Electrically assisted turbochargers provide the added advantage of, reducing transient lag, reducing fuel consumption and lowering emission levels. Typically, an electrically assisted turbocharger employs a motor engaged to supply supplemental power to rotate the shaft that extends between the turbine and the compressor. When the engine requires increased demand for intake air and the turbine is not turning at a fast enough speed to provide the demand, the motor is powered to drive the turbine and compressor at a sufficient speed to supply the required air.
Such turbochargers described in the prior art are commonly structured so that the turbine, motor and compressor are mounted on a horizontal shaft. Additionally, the electric motors employed in prior art turbochargers contain magnets that become degraded due to exposure to the extreme heat inherent in such applications.